


There needs to be more of this

by R3ads2MuchDouj1n



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Missionary Position, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Small Penis, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3ads2MuchDouj1n/pseuds/R3ads2MuchDouj1n
Summary: Many a weary night have I spent perusing the great libraries of Europe and wikipedia, and so rare the volume which doth conatin mine favourite lispy boi gettin' it.So, a solution needed, I did provide.I regret nothing.Recant nothing.And this opening monologue reflect...reflecteth?It's just here, the work is in modern english





	There needs to be more of this

Rich leaned back into the firm tendons of Jake's chest, feeling the relaxing and expanding of his boyfriend's ab muscles as they gently massaged Rich's back, he felt the soft cotton of his boyfriend's shirt as his breaths went in and out, smelt the sharp "Irish Spring" scent of Jake's deodorant and felt Jake wrap his arms around him. There wasn't a surplus of room in their little place, the bedroom was only barely taller than Jake, the old wooden floors creaked and groaned with each movement, and so they often spent evening like this, curled up on an equally old wooden bed that had come with the place, the abundance of kitschy bright quilts had not been their idea, the realtor had insisted, and Rich was still half-convinced they were cursed or something the way that woman had tried to hawk them off. Still their they sat, Rich, the little spoon, between his boyfriend's strong thighs, up against his chest, their head's just barely connecting, on a pile of possible cursed but definitely ugly old quilts. 

He felt Jake's arms, the rich bulges of muscle, tighten around his chest. Felt them lower, felt the edge of his shirt being tugged down before suddenly it flew up past his vision and Jake's mouth was on his neck, a wet, hot, biting thing, felt the gentle caress of Jake's tongue on his collarbone; he felt the gentleness of Jake's tongue replaced by the sudden bright grip of teeth on his collar. Jake went to Rich's arms, tightened muscles holding them in place. Jake felt the sudden arrival of a new muscles protruding from within Jake's sweatpants, indeed Rich was caught between the vice of Jake's thighs and the new guest. Rich was waiting for Jake to do more then bite, but he didn't.

Despite the obvious interest.

Jake was running his hands over Rich, at least as far as he could while still keeping Rich's arms in place. Richard Goranski was a lot of things, patient was not one of them, he leaned back into Jake and then swung forward flinging the taller darker haired man to the edge of the bed, he crawled on top of him, ripping the sweat pants down to Jake's ankles, exposing a ridiculous looking boner straight up in a pair of embarrassing little tighty whities, yes they had been Rich's idea, and yes he had no regrets, but hey still looked so silly with that soldier standing at attention, and Jake's golden muscled thighs emerging from a pair of middle-school standard underwear, which was incidentally being stretched well beyond the standard fit, his well manscaped balls exposed, though the wet dripping white tip was still hidden by the cloth stretched a full nine inches out from Jake's hips. Rich proceeded on, tearing off Jake's shirt, watching as the delicate nipples and pectorals gently shifted and flexed, he fell on top of his boyfriend, running his hands over the smooth shapely flesh, over every bulge of muscle and every crease that fell between them.

Rich felt as Jake tore off his pants while he lay there. The sound of rending fabric genuinely ripping him from his reverie of muscle and skin; He felt the cold night air touch the backs of his hairy thighs and felt Jake slap him on the ass, felt his cheeks bounce and jiggle, to his embarrassment, as Jake ran his thumbs along the elastic of Rich's own briefs, he couldn't help but blush, bury his face in his boyfriend's stomach muscles and try to pretend that hadn't happened.

Jake felt a strong hand guide his head up, and saw his boyfriend, saw the sharp golden cheekbones and golden soft brown eyes as they went over him, felt them rest on his face and felt his face being pushed, pulled, expecting a kiss, he was topped a few inches short. Jake looked him dead in the eyes as he took both hands and ripped Rich's underwear open, at the back, Rich felt his cheeks drop like a brick, he buried his face in Jake's chest as the man pulled away what was left of the briefs and tossed them in a corner, he began to kneed and work Rich's ass, Rich felt his hands as they ran over every curling hair, and every stretch mark. 

Jake took one hand off of Jake's ass as he directed his head once again. Rich watched as ab muscles and the happy trail of his boyfriend passed by like landscape on a plane, suddenly he was face with it, the nine inch long, three inch wide thing that he loved, under a few layers that were making his own..._oh no, it's out_, Rich though, as he ran his hands to cover his most intimate section, but Jake stopped him, held his hands back, up, holding all of him up, Jake could see all of him, Rich wanted to scream, as he looked down at the bush of untrimmed pubic hair that curled in a brown cloud around an inch long stub of skin. He cried, Jake put a hand on his face, a thumb gently rubbing the tears.

"You're so pretty" he heard Jake say, _no, pretty people don't look like this_, Rich thought as he looked away.

Jake's hands suddenly gripped Rich's hips and pulled him down, Rich felt the rim of his hole brushing up against the soft cloth covered tip, Jake leaned in his hot hoarse breathy voice in Rich's ear as he said "You're so beautiful" Rich felt it twitch under him "take them off for me, like you do with the pants" 

Rich felt Jake grip and rip and pull at his butt, Jake's other hand guided Rich back to his face, then down, he saw that big beautiful thing that really should not anatomically exist, and yet...

Then he felt his head being tipped back to Jake, "I can't convince you can I?" Jake asked, as he ran a hand through Rich's hair, Rich didn't even look at him.

"Kiss me?" he asked, Rich obliged, leaning over and putting his mouth on Jake's.

* * *

Jake leaned into the kiss, the sweet breath of his boyfriend in his mouth as he undid the Y-front of the briefs and felt the unwieldy thing that he had to tape to one of his legs just to walk around, even wearing sweatpants and brief's like this had been purely for this little scenario that Rich had wanted to try. Jake wasn't completely sure what was so hot about what essentially amounted to wrestling but with dicks, but it was Rich, and Rich had always been cute to him. As his member emerged from the soft edges of his briefs, he guided it till it found itself to the hole that he loved.

He heard Rich's breath hitch, but he knew that was acting, he'd specifically asked for this, wasn't sure why, or how he knew he'd cry after hearing all that stuff about him being cute, but any chance to see Rich's stub bouncing up and down in time with his own hips was worth putting up with. Jake felt the hold give way, felt the gentle stretching sound that he knew meant it was in and felt that soft warm velvety wetness that was Rich, he humped him into the air and Rich felt back and onto the bed, Jake landed on top of him, and began to pound, watching as Rich's cute curly pubes bounced in time with the fun-sized fun bits that Jake loved to watch. 

Jake held Rich's hand up over his head, as his member slid in and out of Rich's hole, getting slimier and wetter with each thrust. Rich came, he always did, even when it wasn't like this, in the dark, under the quilts, with softness and comfort, he came after a few thrusts, Jake loved it, the tiny ropes of cum and layer of sweat made Richard look beautiful, like a shiny statue that was soft and made noise and fuck, it was hard to explain without sounding weird but Rich did it for him.

Jake slammed into him, he lifted both of Rich's legs onto his own shoulders so he could smack that ass he loved to watch jiggle as he pumped him full. Hid cum was hard to keep back, it was building all the while, the pressure building slowly and surely, erupting inside of Rich, spilling out of his now less tiny hole, Jake pumping and pounding more and more until he was empty, Richard's little penis now even smaller and covered in cum from more than one source.

* * *

Rich felt scrubbed, as he walked naked back into their room, Jake sat up in bed under some new blankets, a triangle folded up, welcoming him, beside his fully clothes boyfriend, he always insisted on Rich being naked in bed for some reason, Rich didn't mind, it meant more cuddling time with Jake. Jake draped the heavy layers of cloth over their bodies and rich felt the rough-soft texture of the fabrics on his cold naked body, the warmth of his boyfriend pulling him into an embrace, the softness of a cotton T-shirt on his face, and the warmth of legs wrapped in soft fluffy flannel pajama pants. He smelled the clean freshly showered Jake and felt the sudden flatness where Jake had strapped down his member. He smelt him again, nuzzling his nose into the nothingness of a cleaned human smell. And fell asleep.

* * *

Jake ran one hand over the curling hairs of his boyfriend's body, ran one hand through Rich's soft brown hair, pulling him forward he kissed the spot where scalp became forehead, he draped one arm over the undulating, curving form and fell asleep.


End file.
